These Days
by DestroyTheStorm
Summary: Bella lives with her dad and brother Emmett in forks at the age of 17 she is clumsy and gets bullied everyday. Her tormenter Edward Cullen. He is friends with her brother and told her if she tells him he will make her life a lot worse. One day it does. AH
1. Chapter One

**So, the title is a Bon Jovi song, and it's one of my favourites, I also thought that it goes quite well with the story. Just thought I'd tell you. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, only the plot. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**BPOV **

I hoped out of my truck, slamming the door, only for more rust to fall off. I did love Charlie; I just wished he could have bought me a better car, like Emmett's, so people had one less thing to make fun of me about. It was a horrid, big square old rusty thing, that back fired about three times every mile and rust fell off even when you closed the door gently.

It was just my luck that today it had to rain in the night, then freeze as well. That really didn't help me, being as clumsy as I am. I had to hold onto the bed of the truck, to get to the pavement that had been covered in salt, so at least that might be a bit easier to walk on.

I walked slowly along the pavement, trying to get inside before I slipped. That was when I spotted Edward not five metres away. Not so far away from the entrance to the school. I sighed, knowing that when I walked past him, he would insult me in some way, either that or he would discreetly push me over, or hit me.

I was right, just as I was walking past him, he stuck out his foot and I fell face first in to the floor. Everyone around me laughed, but no one laughed as hard as Edward. Thankfully Emmett had been close by, so he helped me up and asked me if I was OK. He hadn't seen it was Edward, one of his best friends, who had tripped me.

"I'm fine, Emmett," I tried to reassure him. He was always worrying about me, he had an idea about someone bullying me, but he wasn't sure. If he had seen the bruises that covered most of my body, he would freak out. But Emmett didn't know, so he was happy to think that I was perfectly fine.

"Good, now I'll see you later, Bells." He smiled at me, Charlie had always used that nickname for me, and Emmett had picked it up in the past few years. He gave me a squeeze then walked away, whilst I hurried inside to go to the library and hide before school started.

I checked my watch to see that the bell was about to go, so I ran to my first class, English Lit, which was one of my favourite, I loved to read and write. I took my usual place, in the far back corner, being one of the first people to class had its advantages, I would always get hide in the corner, out of the way. The door opened and I looked up to see Angela walk in, her along with Emmett were about the only people who were nice to me in this hell hole that was high school. I smiled at Angela and she smiled back, when she came and took the seat next to mine.

Classes flew by after English. I didn't really pay attention, but soon the bell was sounding for lunchtime. As I grabbed a small, horrible off looking apple, I saw Emmett walk in hand in hand with his girlfriend, Rosalie. I smiled at him, and then hurried away to the small table I always sat at in the corner, by the window. No one usually sat with me, but it seemed today Emmett decided he would sit here. If you got Emmett you got Rosalie, and if you got Rosalie you got Alice, and she came with Jasper, and of course Edward just followed, not knowing where he was going because he was to busy making out with Tanya. Rosalie may have been Emmett's girlfriend, and she may have been over to our house a few times, but I only ever said hello to her. I never felt the need to talk to her, even if she was my brother's girlfriend.

"Hey Bells," Emmett practically shouted. I winced at the loudness of his voice, and scouted my chair further into the corner, hoping to get away from these people.

"Hmmm, Eddie," Tanya purred as she and Edward finally moved apart long enough for a quick breath. I sighed quietly to myself. I didn't want to sit and eat with these people; I found them terribly annoying. But it would be rude to just leave, so all I did was sit there picking at my apple, whilst Alice and Rosalie talked excitedly about some big shopping trip they were planning on going on this weekend, whilst Emmett and Jasper threw food at each other and talked about some cars or something. What made it even worse was that fact that over all there chatter, you could still hear Edward and Tanya sucking at each other's faces. Eventually I had enough, so I stood up and left. I went outside, and stood by the railing that was blocking off a steep hill and steps that led to the parking lot. Soon, I could hear footsteps behind me; I tensed up hoping it was just someone going to their car. Unfortunately, I wasn't so lucky.

"Why did you run off ugly duckling? You should be happy that we could all sit there and not run away from your horrid smell. I guess it's a good job you left anyway, the place finally smelt a lot better once you went. Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Edward said. I tried to ignore him, but once I didn't turn around to face him, he started pushing at my shoulder. I was about to turn around and face him, as I had had enough of his hitting, when he pushed to hard and I fell down the steps towards the parking lot.

As soon as I hit the floor, I felt a terrible pain shoot up my leg, but it wasn't there for long as I soon blacked out.

**Thanks for reading,**

**DestroyTheStorm**


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

**EPOV**

I could not believe what I had done. Sure, I normally said things to Bella, on occasion hit her, but I had never ever pushed down the stairs or broken anything of hers. Once she went down the stairs, and I heard the sickening crack, I panicked. I ran down the stairs to see if she was okay, or if the crack had come form her skull.

There was no blood, and her skull was not cracked, her pulse was fine, but the bone in her leg was sticking out at a horrible angle.

I sat back against the wall and started to think. What could I tell Emmett? I couldn't say that I had pushed, so that meant I had to come up with a story that would be believable. How could I make this sound believable? Hmm, someone pushed her? No, no, then I would have to tell Emmett who did it, and he would end up beating them to death, and then they would have to go to the police. No, blaming someone else was out of the question.

What else could I say? Well, Bella was clumsy; she could have fallen. That's it! She fell; I came outside for some fresh air, and saw her unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. That was a great idea. Believable, and no once else was out here to see that I pushed her.

I didn't mean to push her. I never meant to break her leg. Sure I said a few things, maybe hit her once or twice, but I had never seriously before.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, then jumped up and ran to Emmett, trying to look worried (which I was but that was for different reasons). Alice heard me coming first and jumped up when she saw the look on my face.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Alice asked, looking alarmed. I stopped to look around at the table to see that Tanya had left; most likely to go see Jessica and Lauren, seen as they were the only two people that really listened to her. But once Alice had stood up Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had turned around, looking at me with alarmed looks on their faces.

"Bella, she fell down the stairs, I went outside some air, and I saw her lying at the bottom of the steps. I checked her pulse and she's okay but I think she broke her leg." I told them, hoping I made it sound believable.

As soon as the words left my mouth, Emmett jumped up and ran out of the cafeteria. We all ran after him, they all looked worried, I didn't see why, I knew Rosalie didn't really like Bella, and Alice and Jasper never really paid much attention to her, but I guess when you hear that your friends sister is lying unconscious on the floor with a broken leg you would be worried.

I was just running in the hopes that Bella didn't wake up and tell Emmett I had pushed her. As soon as he saw her lying on the old hard ground, he started panicking. Rosalie tried to comfort him, Jasper stood there in shock, whilst Alice called for an ambulance. I just stood there not really sure what I should do. Once her call had finished, Alice came and sat by me, with Jasper following her, then after a few minutes Rosalie gave up trying to calm Emmett down, so she came and sat with us on the steps. So all there was left to do was sit and wait.

**BPOV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

That annoying noise would just not go away, when all I wanted to do was sleep. My brain felt foggy, I couldn't think straight, it was like I had just woken up, and I was still confused about whether or not I was dreaming. I opened my eyes, only to close them again quickly as the light was so bright in the room and it hurt if I kept them open for too long.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I tired to move over, so I could sleep in a more comfortable position only to feel a sharp pain shoot up my leg. My eyes shot wide open at that, whether or not the light was too bright. Once my eyes had adjusted, I saw that my leg was in a huge pot cast, hanging from a sling attached to the ceiling. I stared at it in shock, wondering how on earth I got that.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

As I stared at it, it suddenly all came flooding back to me. Edward, by the steps, yelling at me, pushing me, falling down the stairs, feeling the pain shot up my leg, then nothing.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I tried to roll over into a more comfortable position, only for more pain to shot up my leg. I looked around for an alarm, so I could get some more pain medication off the nurse, but just as I was about to press it the door creaked open. I turned my head to see Emmett, Charlie and Carlisle walking into the room. You'd never guess Carlisle was Edwards father, apart from the fact that they had the matching bright green eyes. Carlisle was so kind, sweet and one of the nicest people I knew. His wife had to be one of the nicest people o knew as well. They were both great, and so was Edwards sister, Alice, he was the only bad thing about that family. The rest were great.

Emmett ran over and gave me a hug straight away, with Charlie right behind him. I smiled at the both of them, thankful that they cared about me.

"I'm so glad your okay Bells," Emmett whispered whilst hugging me again, even tighter this time. Carlisle walked up behind him and gave me a hug, but this time a bit more gentle then Emmett's. I loved Carlisle, I had known him since I was little, seen as him and Charlie are best friends. He was like a second father to me, and Esme had been like a second Mother to me, ever since Renee left.

"Hello there Bella, How are you feeling this morning?" Carlisle smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm okay, leg hurts a bit, but what happened, I don't really remember?" I asked them all, I knew what had happened but I wanted to see if Edward had told them it was him who pushed me down the stairs.

Emmett quickly jumped in, "You fell down the stairs outside the cafeteria, Edward went outside for some fresh air, and found you unconscious at the bottom of the stairs, Bells I was so worried." He finished quickly, concern filling his eyes.

So Edward had lied, what a surprise. Of course he would. He didn't want one of his best friends to know that he pushed his best friends sister down some stairs and broke her leg. Ahh a broken leg, how great crutches would be in this icy weather, I'd probably end up breaking my other leg.

Carlisle smiled at me, "I'm afraid Bella, that you will have to have your leg in that cast for at least six weeks. It was a clean break so it should heal fast," that was better. I wouldn't need the stupid crutches for long.

"Carlisle, please could I have some more medication, my leg really hurts and I'd quite like to sleep please," I smiled at him, I know they had just come in, and I had just woken up, but I really couldn't keep my eyes open right now.

"Of course Bella, I will go get one of the nurses now," Carlisle smiled at me and left the room. I turned to face Emmett and Charlie, who had moved to sit on the two plastic chairs that were next to the bed. Emmett had an extremely sad look face, whilst Charlie just looked glad that I was awake.

"But Bellllllsssss," he said drawing out my name, " you've been out for almost three days, please can you stay awake a bit longer, I want to talk to you." He said to me, smiling, trying to persuade me to let him stay and talk for a bit. I was about to tell him I would stay up for a bit to talk but Charlie told him off before I could say anything.

"No Emmett, let your sister sleep, you can talk to her once she feels better," Charlie told him with a stern look on his face. Just then a nurse walked in and added some medication to my IV.

I listened to Charlie and Emmett talked about anything that popped into their head until I finally lost consciousness, and started to dream of the nightmare that was Edward Cullen.

**Thanks for reading, **

**DestroyTheStorm**


	3. Chapter Three

**AN – Thank you for all the reviews, they were wonderful; I really do love them. Also sorry this took so long, I had a massive writers block, but I do slowly get there. **

******Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, only the plot.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**BPOV**

I was only in hospital for a few more days, I've spent half my life in hospital, but I still wasn't used to it. I hated the horrible itchy beds with wafer thin mattresses. I hated the bleak white walls, and the dreary feeling I got whenever I was in a hospital bed, which was rather often.

I hoped out of the hospital on my crutches, which I would now have to use for six weeks. What joy. I now had crutches to use on the icy floor. What a good combination. I was dreading going back to school, not only because I knew I would most likely end up falling over with these stupid things, but also because I knew Edward would end up kicking the crutches out from underneath me.

Emmett helped me into his car, which wasn't easy seen as he had a massive jeep. I eventually got in, all thanks to Emmett. He had to move the front seat back, just so I could fit my cast in.

"How are you feeling?" Emmett asked me, a kind smile on his face, and I smiled back.

"I feel okay, a little sleepy though, from the pain killers."

"Go to sleep, I have to stop off at Rose's to pick something up anyway, so we won't be home for a while." He turned around and put the radio on low. I leaned my head against the window, and again, fell into to the nightmares of Edward Cullen.

I awoke, with a slight sweat from the nightmare I had been having but soon got over that when I felt a terrible pain in my lower leg. I was tucked under the covers in my bed, potted leg rested on a pillow. Unfortunately, by now the painkillers had worn off.

I groaned as I sat up, looking around my room, in the hopes that someone had left some painkillers somewhere. Sadly there was no, although someone had left a glass of water on my bedside table. I took a big gulp, in the hopes that would help, but it didn't at all.

I decided I best get up and go get some painkillers from down stairs, even if it would hurt like hell. Thankfully, someone had left my crutches next to my bed. I hoped out, wincing at how much it hurt, all the while cursing Edward Cullen.

As I hoped awkwardly down the stairs, I could hear Charlie and Emmett chatting downstairs. I was thankful that the stairs didn't creek as much as normal, I knew that both Charlie and Emmett would tell me off for getting out of bed, and all I wanted was to get some painkillers and go to sleep. Of course I couldn't get that, because when I went through the small door into the kitchen, I could see Edward and Emmett sat at the dining room table, discussing some type of sport.

I froze in place, watching as both of there heads turned towards me, Emmett looked worried and Edward looked shocked to see me.

"Bella, what are you doing out of bed? Are you okay? You shouldn't be out of bed, if you needed anything you should have called for me. Sit down, you shouldn't be putting to much weight on your leg." Emmett said to me all in one breath. I laughed at him, following his instructions and sitting down at the dining table, as far from Edward as possible. I glanced a quick look at him, to see he was staring down at the table awkwardly, trying to avoid me as much as possible. This I was thankful. Edward had been in my house a few times, but he always avoided me if Emmett or Charlie was near by. But if he came upstairs with only me up there it wasn't good.

I looked down at my arm that was lying across my lap to see the tiny little scars, which were barley visible anymore.

_I was sat on my bed, reading one of my favourite books, Wuthering Heights, for what must be the hundredth time. I loved this book, but now it was an old and tattered copy that had been read a few to many times. The pages were ripped and there were little smudges here and there. I would have to go shopping again soon, to buy a new copy, along with some other books. _

There was a loud laugh, the vibrated through the whole house, and I knew Emmett must have some friends over. He never laughed like that, at Charlie, or the TV. I decided to listen carefully, just to see who was here this time. I didn't mind Emmett having friends over; sometimes I just wish he would tell me before they came over.

As I strained to listen I caught bits of there conversation. They were talking about sport, so it was most likely Edward. Jasper was big on sport, and it sounded like Edward. That was just great. Edward was here again. I turned back to my book; hoping I could ignore them down stairs, but before I knew it, I could hear a slight thud, thud on that stairs. I closed my eyes and sighed, in the hopes it was just Emmett or Charlie. Then noise died off, and I relaxed a little, thinking it was just someone going to the toilet and they would leave me alone. Unfortunately for me I wasn't so lucky.

My door creaked open, and all I could see was a flash of bronze hair before I closed my eyes tight, hoping that he might go away, but knowing he wouldn't.

"Aww, what's wrong Bella? You scared? Why would you be scared of me? Little old Edward." He laughed at me, all the while walking closer to me. I scooted as far away as I could, but it was only a small bed, so I had to stop before I fell off. He laughed in my face, I could feel his hot sweet breath all over me. It smelt lovely and also disgusting at the same time. When I realised where it was coming from, I winced away, only making Edward laugh more.

"You need to grow a back bone Swan." Laugh. "You also need to try and leave the house as much as possible when I come over. You make the whole place reek!"

Another laugh. Edward turned his head, and looked around my room. It wasn't much but I liked it. I had a full bookshelf, a cluttered desk and a full wardrobe that would never close, but I loved my room. After a while Edwards eyes zeroed in on my desk. He walked over to it and pointed to a small glass dove. It used to belong to my mother, but when she found out she was dieing, she gave it to me. I loved it, but with Edward near it I was terrified at what he was going to do with it.

"This is pretty, wouldn't it be a shame if it broke?" he said when he pretended to drop it, I gasped, even though I knew he was joking, but I would just hate it if he broke it. Of course he laughed at me when he saw the shocked look on my face. He started to walk out my room, and sadly I got my hopes up, that maybe he would leave it. Unfortunately just before he left he threw the glass at the wall, Some of it back fired into my arm, making it bleed, and hurt like hell.

I looked at Edward, thinking about how cruel he could be. He knew how much that dove meant to me, I heard Emmett tell him. But he still smashed it up in to tiny pieces. I always remembered that day perfectly, even though it was a year and a half ago.

I turned my head and glanced back at Emmett to see he was wandering around banging the cupboards looking for the pills. When he eventually found them, he went and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. He walked back over to me and placed the bottle of water in front of me along with the painkillers, he watched carefully as I gulped them down, then sat across from me.

"So, err, Bella, how are you feeling?" Edward asked awkwardly, still looking down at the table. Emmett laughed at how awkward Edward was. He knew me and Edward hated each other, but he was just glad someone was making an attempt to be nice to me. Not many people do that, when you have Edward Cullen stopping you. I looked down at the table, feeling shy.

"I'm okay," I said through gritted teeth. I did not want to talk to him, but we had to act civilised for Emmett.

I leaned back against my chair, relaxing. I knew Edward wouldn't do anything with Emmett here, so I just listened into their conversation, not really bothered about what they were talking about, but too lazy to move. I started to doze off after a few minutes. I never did have any tolerance for pills of any kind; they always made me sleepy.

"Bella, do you want me to take you up to your room, your looking a little tired." Emmett said, chuckling lightly. I smiled up at him, and thanked him in a small tired voice. He carried me up slowly being extra careful.

Once he tucked me under my covers I was of to sleep almost straight away, but not before I felt him give me a little kiss on the top of my head, telling me he hoped I got better.

**Thanks for reading,**

**DestroyTheStorm**


	4. Chapter Four

**AN – ****Thank you so much for all your reviews. I got home and was extremely delighted to see my inbox filled with reviews and favourites. Also thank you to ****ForeverRobnkris****, for offering to make a banner for this story.**

******Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, only the plot.**

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

I got back from the hospital on a Wednesday, so I just spent the rest of the week at home, catching up on my homework, and making a head start on a couple of projects that had to me in soon. I was dreading going back to school, it was late November, so there was ice all over the floor. Even when there was no ice on the floor, and I didn't have a broken leg or have to walk on crutches, I would always fall over. Having the ice and crutches would just make things so much worse. I'd be surprised if I didn't end up with another broken leg by the end of the week. Curse me and my clumsiness. I got it off my mom. She was always clumsy, and unfortunately I got it off her.

I leaned over the side of my bed, trying to find my school bag. I had it last night, and I had left it down the side of my bed, but I couldn't find it. I'd been looking around my room, for ten minutes now, and still had no clue where it had gone. I decided to give it a few more minutes, and then I would just give up and ask Emmett about it. I lifted the covers slightly and peaked under my bed, but all I could see was dust, and a few bits and pieces I would have to clean up later. There was an old dirty sock, an empty tube of lip balm and a few pieces of glass left over from the dove. I sighed when I saw them, whenever I saw the dove; it always made me think of my mom. Now seeing how the dove was broken it made me think how much my heart broke when she died just like the glass.

I let go of the sheet, letting it drop back to the floor and cover up the broken glass. I still hadn't found my bag, and right now, I was fed up of looking. I picked my crutches up off the floor and slowly made my way down stairs. I was getting used to this now, and found it a lot easier then when I first got home. Once downstairs, I hobbled into the kitchen, hoping to get a quick breakfast, but once I got to the kitchen, I found Emmett sat at the table with two plates of eggs. One plate in front of him, and another in front of the chair opposite his. I smiled at him. Emmett never could cook really, so he must have put a lot of effort into making sure he didn't burn the eggs. I normally made the breakfast, only for Emmett though. Charlie had usually left for work or to go fishing, so I rarely made him breakfast. I placed a forkful of eggs into my mouth surprised at how well they tasted. Maybe Emmett could cook.

"How are you feeling this morning? You do feel well enough to go to school?" Emmett asked me, shoving a huge forkful of eggs into his mouth. I laughed at him. Whenever something like this happened he always acted as if I was dieing, but to me, this was normal. I've broken a few bones so I was fine really.

"Don't worry, Emmett. I'm fine. As long as you help me get over the ice, I'm sure I'll survive the day," I laughed a little more, at how over protective Emmett was. We continued to eat our breakfast in a comfortable silence. Once finished, I remembered to ask him about my bag.

"Emmett have you seen my bag any where, I couldn't find it this morning?" I asked him looking up from my almost empty plate.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I put it in the jeep, sorry if you spent ages looking for it, I just wanted to save you the trouble," he told me in a deep voice. I smiled at him, to show it was okay, then I pushed my plate towards him and told him he best get going with the dishes, seen as I didn't have time to do them before school. Emmett picked them up and wandered away whilst mumbling to himself, and all I did was lean back and relax a bit. Ahh, I could get used to not have to do anything.

**EPOV**

I paced up and down my room, for what must have been the hundredth time this morning. Bella was coming back to school today and I didn't know what to do. I had been thinking about it all week, mulling over how I could do that to a person. I know I had been unusually quiet, and I could see the faces of my family, whenever I sat down at the lunch table with them. They all looked at me, with a look of concern and surprise. Concern that I wasn't acting like my normal self, and surprised that I'd sat with them, without some girl attached to me. It surprised me also. I never normally acted like that, but still, I couldn't bring myself to go make out with Tanya, or Jessica or even Lauren. All I could do was think about what I'd done to bella, worry about if she was okay. It was really starting to annoy me; I didn't want to be worried about her. I'd never liked her and the only thoughts I ever had were of mean things to say or do to her. I'd never so much as worried about her, or even considered what she would feel whenever I did something to her.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I was thinking about this all too much. I had to get over this and just forget about it. It wasn't my fault I didn't know my own strength, or that Bella was too clumsy and couldn't stay on her feet. All I wanted to do was make her stumble slightly, so she would at least look at me, but no. being icy and her being clumsy she had to fall down the stairs. It wasn't my fault, she just had to learn to control her feet.

I sighed again. I seemed to be doing that a lot recently. I stopped pacing and looked around. My room was a complete tip. I was usually so neat, everything had a place and had to be in it, but now, things were just thrown all across the floor. I didn't know how it happened. A quick glance at the clock told me I only just had enough time for breakfast before I left for school. Again I sighed. I would have to tidy up when I got home.

I threw on my jacket and ran downstairs, towards the smell of eggs and bacon. Mom had laid down some plates on the table filled with them, and I just had enough time to eat most of it.

"Mom where's Alice?" I asked. I thought I was going to give her a lift to school, but I didn't see nor hear her. I always gave her a lift to school on a Monday. Every other day she would either go with Jasper or in her own car.

"Oh, I thought she told you. She's going to school with Jasper today," Mom said, looking at me with a confused expression. She knew I always took Alice to school. I wonder why she went with Jasper. Oh well, I would just have to ask her at school. I jumped up and put my dishes in the sink, and gave my Mom, a quick kiss on the cheek, before running out into my car, dreading having to see Bella again.

**Thanks for reading, **

**DestroyTheStorm**


	5. Chapter Five

**AN – Well this was quicker then usual, Hope you enjoy. Again, thanks for the reviews, always make me happy.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight, only the plot.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**EPOV**

I arrived at school a few minutes late, so I didn't have chance to go look for Alice. All I could do was run straight to my class, and grab a few kisses from my current girlfriend, Tanya, before bursting through my English rooms door and apologise for being late. Of course the teacher wasn't happy. This wasn't the first time I was late, and if I was late it was normally for this lesson or biology, which was just after lunch. What can I say? I get distracted easily and seem to miss the bell.

I took my seat at the back of the room, forgetting Bella, as soon as I saw a girl called Katharine bend over to get something out her bag, showing off both her thong, and most of her bare ass. Hmm. The joys of being a horny teenager. Emmett used to laugh at me. Till I pointed out he was just the same, only he stuck with one woman. Me, well I had most of the women here. Again, what can I say? I get bored easily.

English dragged on for a while; I just tuned out the boring voice of Mrs Donavan. She always bored me, as well as most of the other class. There were just an odd one or two people scribbling notes. I sighed and leaned back in my seat just waiting for the bell to ring.

_Buzz. _

I sat up suddenly, looking around to see everyone packing away. Seems I fell a sleep. I jumped up, grabbing my bag, not having to pack anything away. The sooner I got out of here, the sooner I could find Tanya. She was nice, and was up for anything. The one thing I couldn't stand was her voice, it was so nasal, and annoyed the hell out of me. But like I said, up for anything.

The day dragged on and on, and all I could think about was lunch. I knew it would be terrible. Bella was back today meaning she and Emmett would sit together at lunch. This also meant that everyone else would be sat with her. I had been sitting with them for the past week, partly because I didn't want to listen to Tanya's annoying voice and partly because I wanted to hear if they said anything about bella. Bella probably wouldn't have told Emmett, but I had to make sure. She didn't. But if everyone else was sitting with Bella, it meant I was too, and I was dreading it. I wouldn't be able to even look at her, without feeling sick at the thought I had done that too her. I wasn't raised to be like that. Yet, I still did it. My mother would be so ashamed of me if she ever found out.

_Well she's not going to is she? _A voice in the back of my head called out.

Well this was just great. I have voices talking to me. But it was right. Mom wasn't going to find out. I wouldn't let her. Again, I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. This was becoming a strange habit.

Everytime I thought about what I did to her, all I could picture was her face when she smashed against the concrete at the bottom of the stairs. I could remember what it sounded like. The crack as her leg snapped. The thwack as her head hit the ground. I could still remember the moment of dread I felt when she didn't move. How I thought she might have been dead. I could feel the relief that she was okay and that no one had seen me push her.

I could also see my Mother and Fathers face, as I thought of how they would react if I told them it was my entire fault. I could imagine the shock that I could do this to anyone. I could see the disappointment in her face. I could see the anger in my Fathers face. I could imagine how he would be disappointed as well. It made me feel ashamed.

Then, just like that, I decided I'd lay off of Bella, leave her alone till her leg had healed at least. Maybe lay off her all together. I never really knew why I did things to Bella; I just did really. She came to school one day, and to get a few laughs out of some one the soccer team I tripped her over, and from then on I just went on with it.

In that moment, I decided it had to stop; I would talk to Bella, apologise for my actions, and just hope she could maybe forgive me so I could maybe get over this, and stop moping over what I did to her.

Suddenly I started walking towards the cafeteria with a purpose. I was going to apologise to Bella. Once I walked through the doors I hit a minor complication. Tanya ran up to me and threw her arms around me, asking for me to come sit with her. I really didn't want to. If I had to sit and listen to her and her stupid friends talk about clothes or make up or whatever the hells going on in _Heat_ magazine, I may just punch them all.

I pried Tanya's hands off me, and pushed her away slightly. I hadn't realised until now how much perfume she had on, and it really made me want to throw up.

"I was going to sit with my family today Tanya," I said to her as nicely as I could, but still a frown appeared on her face.

"But Eddie," she wined in her nasal voice. "Last week you promised me you would sit with us. You've been sitting with your family all week, can't you come and sit with your girlfriend?" she pleaded with me taking me hand in hers.

I quickly removed my hand I backed away a little. "Sorry Tanya, but I'm sitting with my family," and hopefully, getting the chance to talk to Bella. She huffed and walked away, but not before I heard her mutter 'stupid Eddie' under her breath. I chuckled at her foolishness and rushed off to sit at out usual table, only to realise I was the first there.

I slumped down into my chair, waiting for them to arrive. I was starting to get impatient when eventually Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella walked through the door. Emmett was helping Bella, and I could see how much it was annoying her. I almost wanted to laugh at her expression, if not for the look of pain in her face. I cause that pain. I suddenly felt even worse then I had ten minutes ago. How could I talk to her now? Especially since there were four other people here. I chickened out. I couldn't do this. I couldn't admit to her that I had no real reason for doing all those things. Sure I could come up with some lame excuse for myself, but I couldn't for Bella. If I was going to apologise I was going to do it properly.

They all sat down all greeting me apart from Bella. Emmett asked if anyone wanted anything to eat, and surprisingly, Bella asked for a burger and fries. I never would have thought she could eat so much, she was so tiny, but Emmett just laughed at her and agreed. I said I'd go with him to help get other peoples food.

"So, em, how's Bella?" I asked Emmett rather awkwardly as we stood in the que. He had been silent for a few minutes and it was starting to become awkward, and that was just the first thing that popped into my head.

He gave me a sad smile. "She's okay, but I can see it still hurts. I really don't think she should be at school, but Charlie won't let her stay home alone, and I'm not aloud to stay with her, so this is the best way I can keep an eye on her. I really worry about her. She's always in and out of the hospital, but the other times were usually minor things. Like she'd sprain her wrist, or need a few stitches in her arm, but she's never broken a major bone. The fact that there is ice all over the school just makes it worse, and I can't keep a eye on her all the time. What if she slips on the ice? She could hurt her leg, and make it harder for it to heal. Luckily, the doctor said it was a clean break, so that will make it easier for the bone to heal."

I was shocked. Emmett was always the big strong type, and yet here he had just laid out all his fears for his sister, who may have been older then him, was still like his little sister. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to make sure she was safe, and now that something serious had happen, he felt weak at the fact he didn't do his job properly.

Suddenly I had an idea. I had biology next, and so did Bella. I could offer to walk her to biology. One, so I could get Bella alone, and maybe work up the courage to talk to her, and two so Emmett would feel a bit better.

I smiled at him. "Do you want me to walk Bella to biology? I could make sure she's okay and doesn't fall?"

This seemed to make Emmett happy. He smiled back at me.

"Thank you," he said, just as the line started to move.

We grabbed the food quickly and walked back to the table. Bella seemed to be laughing with Alice about something, but she soon stopped when she saw me. That made me frown. Why would she feel like she couldn't even so much as laugh or even smile in my presence. She soon brightened up slightly though, she turned to Emmett and picked up the big burger and fries off the tray, earning laughs from everyone.

Lunch went by slowly, nothing much happened. I sat and picked at my pizza and fires, whilst listening to other people's conversation. I barley ate anything, and was extremely happy once the bell rang. I got up to help Bella, just as Emmett was telling her he couldn't go with her.

"Sorry Bells, but my lessons on the opposite side of the school, so Edward sad he would help you, and make sure you get to your lesson properly," Emmett told her. She didn't look happy with that, although she quickly covered it up by giving him a sweet smile.

"Oh no, that's okay, I will be fine Emmett. I can walk 10 metres by myself," she said to him.

"Yes you may, but that's when both your legs are in one piece, and the floors not covered with ice," he smiled down at her, knowing he was right. Everyone knew that even then Bella was never the most stable person. She huffed and agreed, with an irritated look on her face, and all Emmett did was chuckle at her foolishness. He handed me her bag and we set off, me walking slightly behind her to make sure she didn't fall. I never would have thought I'd be doing anything like this. Just last week I would have rather been caught dead then be seen walking with Bella to her lesson, let alone carrying her bag.

This was it; I had to tell her. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I couldn't do it. I don't know why, I just couldn't. I wanted to apologise, I just couldn't admit to what I had done. So I shut my mouth and carried on walking, both Bella and I ignoring each other.

We reached the biology lab pretty quick, thankfully without Bella falling over. I handed her, her bag and just sat down, putting my head in my hands and sighing, thinking about how much of a coward I could be.

**Thanks for reading,**

**DestroyTheStorm**


	6. Chapter Six

**So sorry it's late, but still, better late then never.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight, only the plot.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**EPOV**

The next few days continued as normal, I would take Bella to biology, try and talk to her, but nothing would ever come out. I don't know what was the matter with me apart from the fact I couldn't admit it, but to me that felt like a stupid reason. Just like if I explained to Bella that I didn't really have a reason, would seem stupid. I hated how I didn't have a reason; I shouldn't have a reason. I shouldn't have done it in the first place, but what's done is done, and all for the pointless reason that I wanted to show off.

The past week or so had really been messing with my mind, confusing me beyond belief. I had so many conflicting thoughts and emotions, and I was seriously considering talking to a therapist. I obviously couldn't go the school consoler; they'd just take me to the principal for being the one that broke Bella's leg. I could see it on her face everyday. I could see how much it hurt and it always hurt me just a little bit. It caused me a little ache in my chest and I didn't know why. It was really starting to bug me; I didn't want to feel like this for Bella. I didn't want to feel bad for all the things I did to her. Yes I knew I'd feel bad about breaking her leg, but I wanted to put it behind me and stop mopping. That was all I seemed to do now. I barley ever talked to my old friends, let alone my family, who I seemed to sit with a lot more. I also started playing the piano more. I hadn't done that for over a year. I could tell my family was starting to worry about me and they didn't need to. There's nothing to worry about.

Hmm. I should invite s girl over. I could do with the distraction, and it would show my parents and sister that I'm completely fine.

I picked up my phone and scrolled through the contact list. Hmm, who should I invite over? Tanya? No, I was fed up of her voice. Jessica? No defiantly not. I did not want to spend an hour listening to her drone on and on about clothes and make up and shoes, just for a five-minute make out. Lauren? Well she was basically the same as Jessica, apart from her voice was more annoying, so that was a definite no. Why did I even go out with Lauren? She seems the most annoying of the lot.

I took another look through my phone and decided to call that Katherine girl from my English. She seemed nice, not annoying at all, and man was she hot.

"Hey Katherine, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a bit?" I asked her in a husky voice, just so she knew what I wanted to do when she came over.

"Yeah, err, sure, I'll be there in a few minutes." She said, in a somewhat nervous voice. I grinned and thanked her, laying back on my bed looking foreword to a nice distraction.

**BPOV**

**7 Weeks later.**

I stretched out in my small bed. My cast had come off a just two days ago and it still felt good to stretch it out and move it around. It was still a little sore, but I was just happy to be able to walk around normally. It felt good just to be able to do everything normal. Just being able to have a bath properly, or get up and get a drink with out someone fussing, it was great. Sadly I had to go through Christmas and New Year with my cast on, which made it slightly more difficult to buy presents but still, I had a good time, even if I couldn't help with dinner.

I jumped out of bed, feeling rather happy about today. Things were starting to look round. Edward had stopped with all his teasing and hitting. He was even starting to seem nice.

_No Bella. _Edward is not nice and he will never be. You can't think of him like that.

I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to start making some breakfast for Emmett knowing that Charlie will have already left for work.

Once the eggs and bacon got going, I could hear stomping up stairs, and soon after Emmett was stood in the doorway with a huge grin on his face.

"Ahh, Bells. I really did miss your cooking. Charlie ordering pizza, and me attempting to cook just isn't right."

I laughed at him. Emmett and dad were both pretty useless at cooking. It had been rather amusing to watch their attempts at cooking over the last few weeks. He sat down at the table as I laid out the food.

We ate in comfortable silence, as I thought about how it would be to go back to school for the first time in weeks without my cast. At least today I wouldn't have to walk to biology with Edward. I wouldn't have to listen to him mumble as he tried to think of something to say. I wouldn't have to walk with him for five minutes in that awkward silence. But best of all I wouldn't get the stares from all the jealous girls in my class who hated me for just getting to walk in with Edward. I wouldn't have to see them glare at me with pure hatred at the fact I was within touching distance of Edward. I also wouldn't have to listen to their quiet mummers, which I knew where about me.

I hopped up actually excited about maybe having a normal day. Or near to normal. I knew a few girls would still be glaring at me in jealously. I knew I would still be able to hear people whispering about me, but to me that was any normal day at Forks High.

I grabbed Emmett's and my plate quickly washing them whilst he put his shoes on, hurrying, as we were already late for school. I ran out to the car and waited for Emmett, hoping that today could be at least slightly normal.

**EPOV**

I held the door open for Alice, and then ran around to the other side of the car so I could try and get to school on time. Alice had taken so much time getting ready we were almost twenty minutes late, and she was not happy.

"Hurry up Edward, we're already late, do not make us any later," Alice said glaring at me. I chuckled lightly to myself at how foolish she was being. It was her fault we were late anyway.

The rest of the car ride went by fast and quiet. After I ignore her first comment, Alice just huffed to her self and crossed her arms over her chest. Thankfully with me driving way over the speed limit I got to school just as the bell went.

The day passed slowly and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I was the last one to enter the cafeteria, and again, just like the past few weeks, I went and sat with my family, barley talking and just listening.

When I sat down, there seemed to be a much happier atmosphere at the table then there normally was. I wondered to myself at what could have changed to make them all so much brighter. As I thought to myself I glanced at Bella's leg, to see that she had had her cast taken off. I looked up to see the brood smile on her face as she told Alice how it was done. I chuckled to myself as Alice crinkled her nose and turned slightly green at the procedure. I had to admit, it didn't sound very nice.

I laid back in my chair, relaxing so much I could have fallen asleep right there. I drifted in and out, not really listening to the conversation going on at the table. I thought of how I could try and talk to Bella again on the way to Biology.

_No! Stupid! _Its not like she's going to walk with you now she can carry her own books, and not slip on the ice. She wouldn't need me to carry her bag, or help her at all, which wouldn't give me any excuse for trying to talk to her. Maybe I could ask her for help in biology to get the conversation going. Hmm, that was okay. I would try that. I just had to get her talking to me first.

I hurried to biology in the hopes I could get there before Bella. I don't know why, but I wanted to be there first so I didn't have to awkwardly shove past her to get to my seat. I'm not sure why it mattered to me, but it did.

I sat down, thinking about how I could try and get a conversation going. There was a quiet thud that was the door closing, so I looked up to see Bella entering. I froze thinking of how awkward it could be when she sat down. She walked in front of the fan at the front, blowing her sweet scent towards me. I went rigid; I couldn't talk to her. She would think I was stupid.

No! I had to at least try. Try to apologise for my actions, and all the horrible things I had done to her. There was so much. I thought of all the times I had tripped her up, all the times I had shouted horrible things to her, pushed her books to the floor. _The time I broke her leg._ I had done so much, and there was no way I could ever apologise for that. There was no excuse for my actions. I had taken things too far, when I shouldn't have done anything to her in the first place. To Emmett's sister of all people as well.

I thought of the first time I saw her, the first day of junior year. The day Emmett brought her to school; he was smiling and laughing, whilst she had a sad smile on her face.

_I stood leaned against my car, waiting for my friends. I had passed my driving test a few weeks earlier and I wanted to show Emmett and Jasper my new car. I was one of the first to start driving and I was really excited to take Emmett and Jasper to Seattle at the weekend. _

_I looked up as I heard a car horn, to see a police cruiser pulling into the parking lot. It was Emmett's dad's car. I stood up straighter, walking towards his car to greet Emmett. _

_When Emmett got out, he didn't walk over like he usually did, instead he went round to the other side of the car and let a brown haired girl out. Her hair was beautiful, long and wavy chestnut brown locks that went down to her waist. She smiled at him, but there was very little happiness in that smile. _

_Someone laughed quietly behind me, just before they nudged me lightly in the side. _

"_Hey, check out the new nerd," someone said behind me. I turned to see it was Mason, captain of the football team. I didn't think she looked like a nerd, but if I disagreed, he would think I was weird. He would tell people that I was a nerd too and everyone would whisper about me in the corridors. I knew how Mason worked, and if you disagreed with him, he'd make sure you regretted it. He was manipulative and mean to anyone different but he could be cool when he felt like it._

_I laughed, but it sounded fake. "Yeah, total nerd," I said, and it felt good when Mason smiled at me. It felt good, even thought I was being mean about someone, it felt good that Mason liked it, and therefore liked me more for saying it. I hardly knew this girl, but already I was talking about her behind her back, and it felt good._

An hour later, I still hadn't said anything to her and the bell had rung for the end of school. I stood by my car waiting for Alice, so we could go home. I was tired, and fed up and I just wanted to go home and sleep all weekend.

Alice ran out of the building nearest to me, and after giving Jasper a quick kiss she climbed into the car. I got in a turned the engine on quickly, wanting to leave school.

I shoved the keys in the ignition, not really paying attention, and backed out quickly. I couldn't stop thinking about the first time I saw her at school. She looked so sad, and all I did was make it worse by talking about her, and making other people talk about her.

There was a sudden bump and the car shook. I turned the keys so the engine stopped and moved to looked out the window to see what it was, only to see a mass of brown hair sprawled across the floor.

**Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry if I don't update very soon, but I have a lot to do, and can't use all my spare time to write FanFiction.**

**DestroyTheStorm**


End file.
